Truth Hurts
by Kareen04
Summary: This is a story where Hermione is actually a Zabini. Please dont consider it to be the same old. I promise it has got a lot of twists.Please just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

TRUTH HURTS

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger was feeling finally relieved. She had got an owl just then saying that the auror team which had gone to Australia to fetch her parents were back in London. Her parents were now at St. mungos. So she was heading over there. She looked herself in the mirror for the last time before apparating at St. mungos.

As soon as she got there, she started looking for the receptionist. "Ah Hermione, you're here", said Harry from her back. Hermione turned to look at a very depressed Harry. " Hey, where are they?" said Hermione. " Look 'Mione, they are in very bad shape. I am really sorry to tell you this but the doctor says that they have only 24 hours left."

Hermione felt like something crushed her very badly. Tears started to fall down. Harry stepped forward and hugged her. "Come on Hermione be strong, they are asking for you. Let's go." Hermione nodded and let Harry to take her to her Parents.

"Hermione!" her mum cried as she entered the room. Hermione hugged her mum and then her dad. Her dad, Dr Granger said, "Mione darling, we have a very important thing to tell you. We don't have enough time. So please listen very carefully." Hermione nodded.

Taking a deep breath Dr Granger started talking, "Hermione, you are not our own daughter, you are not our blood. You are not a muggleborn, rather you are from a pureblood family."

"What!" exclaimed Hermione. It felt like a bolt from the blue to her. Harry was as much shocked as her. Now Mrs. Granger started to talk, "Yes dear, it is the truth. We are sorry that we lied to you. We did all these to only keep you safe." "How did you get me? Did you have contact with wizards?" asked Hermione. "No, we didn't even know that magic existed. Then one day a wizard couple came to our house. The lady was carrying you. They told us everything about them. They said that they were having hard time because of You Know Who. They were forced to join the dark side. You know who wanted to use his followers' children. But among the children the girls were treated badly. To keep you safe they requested us to keep you, raise you as our child and tell you the truth after everything gets to normal."

"So who are my real parents?" asked Hermione. Her dad said, "The Zabinis. Dimitri and Donatella Zabini." Hermione could not believe her ears and said, " May be I heard wrong. Did you say Zabini?" Mrs. Granger replied, " You heard the right thing Mione. Your real name is Briana Hermione Zabini. We have called your parents to take you to your real home. Promise us Mione that you will accept them as your family." "Impossible. I cant do that. You are my parents and This is the truth." " Mione dear, we are dying. Wont you fulfill our last wish? Please?" Hermione replied sadly, " okay, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 2: Changing life

Harry, Ron and Ginny were standing outside Hermione's parents' room. A while ago Mr. and Mrs. Zabini had gone into the room. "I wonder what they are really doing in there", Ginny said. Harry had called Ron and Ginny to the hospital and told them everything. Now they are all anxiously waiting for their coming out of the room.

After an hour Hermione came out with Mr and Mrs. Zabini but this tme she was looking a little different. Her brown bushy hair was then straight silky black hair. Her skin had become a little brown. She had become really beautiful. Avoiding the questioning looks on Harry, Ginny and Ron, Mrs. Zabini said to Hermione, " Bree, we will take you home from the funeral. Is that okay with you?" "Yes", said Hermione. Then Mr. and Mrs. Zabini hugged her and left the place.

"Hermione what happened inside? Why are you looking slightly different?", asked Ginny. Hermione took deep breath and started to talk, "They said everything about them, about my childhood, about everything I asked them. Then they undid the glamour charm. So here I am, Briana Hermione Zabini. After this my mum and dad breathed their last." Tears were falling down and she could not speak more. Ron came to her and hugged her. " Are you going to live with them?" said Ron. Hermione nodded. "No worries mione. We are with you" saying this he kissed her forehead. After the war they have now become an official couple like Harry and Ginny.

Clearing his throat Harry said, "Mione the healers said that a very dangerous virus had attacked your parents. This virus has become epidemic in Australia. It's the reason of your parents'.. umm death" "I heard that earlier" said Hermione. "Let's go to my house. I will have to arrange everything for the funeral." Then all of them apparated from there to Hermione's place.

The next day the funeral went well. After the funeral Hermione left for Zabini Manor with Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. They apparated in front of a very beautiful manor. If Hermione wasn't sad, she would be this time marveling at the manor. After entering into the manor, she excused herself and asked her room was. Mrs. Zabini showed her room and said "Bree, I know you depressed. You are not ready yet to accept us. Take your time dear." Hermione nodded and entered her room. She sat on the bed and thinking about her suddenly changed life.

After a while, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" said Hermione. The door opened and Blaise Zabini showed up. He smiled at her and said, "Hey"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you very much guys for your reviews. I also thank those who have put the story on their alert and favourite list. So please keep encouraging me. I promise I wont disappoint you

Chapter 3: New

"Hi" said Hermione. She was surprised to see Blaise in her room. Blaise entered in and sat beside her on the bed. "Finally you have come home. I have been waiting for this moment from a long time." Said Blaise. Hermione raised her brow and said, "What do you mean? You knew that I am your sister, didn't you?" "Well when I saw you at our first year, I suspected it was you. I asked my parents then . They denied at first, but I wasn't stupid either. So they had to tell me the truth." "I'm speechless. I dunno what to say, what to do. I can't understand guys if you care for me or not. Nothing is making sense to me." Look Bree, I know…." "Will you please call me Hermione?" said Hermione. "Sorry I can't. I have been always calling you Bree since I learnt to talk." "oh really! I thought by always being around the other Slytherins you are used to calling me Mudblood."

"If you check your memories well, then I think you will find I never that called you a Mudblood" Blaise said angrily. "Bree, you are only thinking that we have betrayed you by keeping you in dark. But it was only because we wanted you to be safe. You think we enjoyed doing that? Mother used to cry every night only thinking about your safety. Dad was always in bad mood because you weren't with us. You won't understand this Bree cause you didn't suffer like us. Everytime we had to keep our mind clouded to the dark lord or he might get to know about you. May be I am wasting my energy by saying all these thing cause it doesn't change anything to you. Fine, I am going" Saying this Blaise left the room.

Hermione was totally in shock. "Blaise is right. I am only seeing one side of the matter. But the other side also needs to be checked." She thought.

After a couple of hours Hermione came out of her room and found a house- elf standing outside. Seeing her the elf said," Miss may I help you?" Hermione replied," could you tell me where is Mrs. Zabini? I would like see her" "Yes, come. I will take you to her miss" The elf led her to Donatella Zabini's study room. Reaching there Hermione knocked the door. "Come in" said Donatella Zabini. Hermione walked into the room and found Dimitri and Donatella Zabini sitting there.

They were surprised to see Hermiione. Clearing her throat she said," I am really sorry. I have been behaving childishly with you. I've been blaming you for something that you did only for my safety. Please forgive me" "In one condition. You will have to call us mother and father" Said Donatella Zabini smiling at her. "okay, I will mother & father" Then her parents Hugged her.

Hermione said, "It's the beginning of my new life. I am now a whole new person, Briana Hermione Zabini. I will try my best to cope with these new things. I promise you, father and mother"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Please review. I really love having reviews. So PLEASE.

CHAPTER 4: At last they met

Hermione came out of her parents' study room with a smile on her face. Her mother was taking preparations to cook all her favourite dishes. Hermione started walking towards her room and noticed that a house elf was following her. "why are you following me?" said Hermione. "Pinky is ordered to always be with you, miss or miss might get lost in this huge manor" replied the elf. "Okay. Umm…. Pinky could you tell me where is Blaise now?" "Of course miss. Master Blaise is in his room now. Miss please follow Pinky, she will show you his room" Pinky took Hermione to the third floor and stood in front of a door. "Miss, here you are" said the elf. "Thank you Pinky. You may go now" said Hermione. The elf nodded and left.

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door automatically opened before her. She entered the room and saw no one was there. "Blaise" she called. Suddenly a figure came out from the veranda. Hermione's heart began to beat fast. The same grey eyes, the same silky blond hair, the same pale face. She had no trouble to recognize him. The person in front of her is Draco Malfoy!

Draco eyed her from head to feet and said in his cold voice, "Blaise is in washroom. It may take him some time to come out""what are you doing here?" said Hermione. "I am here to see Blaise." "So you know my true identity?" "Yes, I do." replied Draco. "Since when?" "Last week" Hermione said, "That's why you are behaving so humanly with. You are must be relieved to know that the girl that had beaten you for 6 years is not a mudblood, actually a pureblood." "Look Grang… I mean Briana, a lot things have changed since the war. I am not blood prejudiced any more. I feel ashamed that I used to believe that kind of shit. Well I guess I should leave. Goodbye" saying this he walked straight towards the door and left the room.

"You should not have done that to him" said Blaise from behind her. " He has suffered a lot and that's why he has changed a lot" "I didn't know about it. I just came here to say sorry to you and met him. I did mend everything with mother and father. I.." Blaise interrupted her. " I know that. I am really happy Bree that you are at least trying to bond with us" Hermione smiled and said, "Yeah but I am relly sorry for the way I behaved with you" "I think the person to whom you should really appologise is Draco. Will you Bree? Hermione took a deep breath and said, "okay. I will talk to Malfoy"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you so much guys for your support. But I would like to have more reviews. So please guys do review my chapters.

SerpentofDarkness: thanks a lot for your reviews. Every time I update a chap I feel like people might not like my writing. After that every time I get your reviews and these make me confident and also make me smile. So please keep doing it (:

CHAPTER 5: Confused

The sun was shining brightly. Cool breeze was blowing from here and there. At this perfect sunny day Hermione was still in her bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door interrupting her sleep. Hermione woke up and said," Come in" The door opened and two red head and a black head entered. "Harry, Ron, Ginny!" Hermione cried out with joy. "Hey sleeping beauty" said Harry. "What did you call her?" asked Ginny. 'Well that 's muggle thing." replied Harry. Then all four of them started to laugh out loud.

Hermione then told them every thing about her father, mother,Blaise and of course about the Malfoy incident. Hearing this Ron said, "I don't think you did anything wrong, Mione. That ferret deserves it." "oh! Please Ron, don't get started with the Malfoy topic again" saying this Hermione went to wash room. After getting ready she took them to the garden to take breakfast. After a while Blaise appeared in the garden. "Bree, can we talk?" asked Blaise. "Sure Blase" saying this Hermione excused herself from her friends.

"Bree, for your arrival at our life after 16 years mother and father has decided to throw a party at the manor thye day after tomorrow. You can invite whoever you want.' said Blaise. "Okay" "And umm.. do you have any plans for tomorrow? " "No. Why do you ask?" "Well we could spend some times with my friends tpmprrow." "But Blaise your friends are all Slytherins And I…" Blaise interrupted, "Bree, I assure you there will be no problem. So will you join us? For my sake please?" "Okay, I will" "Thank you" Blaise smiled and walked away.

Hermione returned to her friends and then invited them to her party. "Hmm sounds amazing" said Ron. Ginny said, "Hermione, lets go to shopping tomorrow. We can buy dresses for the party." 'Sorry Ginny. I have promised Blaise that tomorrow I will hang out with him and his friends." "What! Mione you are hanging out with the Slytherins!" Ron cried out. "Please Ronald, don't get started again." Snapped Hermione. "Mione, we are just worried for you." Said Harry. "I know Harry but Blaise has promised me that nothing will happen wrong. So don't worry", Hermione assured.

After spending a couple of hours Ron, Harry And Ginny left. Before leaving Ron kissed Hermione on the lips. This irritated her but she didn't say anything. After they had left Hermione started to talk to herself, "Why does it feel annoying to me? Every boyfriend kisses his girlfriend and it's normal. Then why do I dislike this so much?""May be he is not the one whom you are destined to be with" said a female voice said behind her. Hermione turned and saw a girl of her age was standing there. Hermione asked," who are you?" The girl replied, "Hello Briana, I am Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. Sorry I heard your Personal talking. Actually I came here to see and accidentally heard you talking." "So you must be Daphne Greengrass' sister? Nice to meet you." Astoria smiled at her. Hermione at first hesitated then said, "So what did you said? You think that Ron is not right for me?" "No I didn't say he is not right. I said that you are destined to another person not him to be with." "I don't understand what you are saying." "You will understand later. So would you like to make friendship with me?" "Sure" Hermione replied. Astoria smiled. Hermione thought, "This girl is very interesting, she's like a mistery. It won't be boring to be with her" Then Hermione smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Please guys review more.

WINTER ROMANCE: I will keep that in mind. Thanks for the advice (:

Chapter 6: NEW THINGS TO KNOW

Astoria stayed at the Zabini Manor for a couple of hours. She, Hermione and Blaise had a very nice time. Hermione found out that Astoria was really good in chess unlike her. Blaise joked , "Bree, be careful. She is really a clever and cunning one." But she also found one particular similar thing between them, books. She also really enjoyed reading books like Hermione.

The next day Hermione woke up early in the morning and started wondering here and there. Blaise saw her and said, "Hey Bree" "Hey" "You look nervous. What's the matter?" asked Blaise. "Well I am nervous because I am going spend time with your friends." Hermione replied. "No worries Bree . They are not that bad, okay? Besides Astoria and I will be there so please don't panic" "Okay. Umm.. Blaise don't you think that Astoria is like a puzzle? She is too mysterious to figure out." "Don't you like her?" asked Blaise. "Of course I like her. I was just admiring her personality." Blaise smiled and said, "Draco also thinks so. But I guess he is really desperate to solve the puzzle called ASTORIA GREENGRASS" "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "Well you will understand it in our little get together. Now go and get ready"

After getting ready, Blaise took her to their farm house. They sat there waiting for his friends. A while later Draco appeared into the room. "Hey mate. You are on time" Blaise greeted him. Draco smirked and said, "Hello Blaise, Malfoys are never late." Hermione thought, "No matter how much he is changed, his infamous arrogance and smirk will never leave him" Draco joined them in the sofas. Hermione approached him first, "Hi Malfoy. I am sorry for my behavior. I really talked badly with you that day." Showing no emotion as usual he said, "Its okay. Actually I deserve that as I have been behaving like that with you and your friends for last six years." Hermione was shocked to hear that and said, "Never mind but who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?" Draco smirked and said, "Touche" then Blaise and Hermione laughed and Draco smiled at them. Seeing his smile Hermione felt like sparks were flying in her stomach. She never had this kind of feelings before. She was confused.

Then came Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. Daphne behaved friendly with her like Astoria. When Blaise introduced Theo to Hermione, Theo took her left hand and kisses the palm. Hermione became shocked at this. Blaise then told her that it was the traditional pureblood way to greed a lady.

Next Pansy Parkinson showed up. She appologised to Hermione for last six years' tormenting. Hermione thought, "Every person has good and bad side in them. Its just their wish which side they want to show"

At last came Astoria. She greeted everyone, "Hello guys. Sorry for being late." Everyone smiled at her. Theo went to her and kissed her hands like Hermione's. Astoria smirked at him. "Well hello to you too Tori. May be you forgot to tell someone that you are back in London." said Draco. Astoria smirked and went to him, "May be I wanted to surprise him" "For your information, He doesn't like this kind of things princess." "Or maybe he does but doesn't wanna show that he is really happy to see me. Besides it never happened that I do something and he doesn't like it, right?" Then they started to smile at each other and hugged. Draco kissed her forehead. It was shocking to Hermione. Blaise said, "Our lovebirds! See I told you guys only Tori can make Draco accept defeat." Draco smirked and put his hand around Astoria's waist and then said "That's why we are special" pansy said, "right you are. There's sparks between you two." Blaise said, "Well guys come let's have lunch."

Hermione felt like she was in great shock but she had to admit that Draco and Astoria looked awesome together. The get together was a great fun to Hermione though. In the evening everyone left.

After reaching in the manor Hermione said, "Blaise, Malfoy only smirks and sometimes smiles. I never saw him laugh." Blaise smiled and said, "Only Tori can make him laugh. His family and she are the only weakness of him. When he was having bad time, Tori was always with him, always supported him. He will do anything for Tori. She is his life" "I see. Now I understand what you meant in the earlier morning" said Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

A/N: SORRY GUYS FOR SOME SPELLING PROBLEM YOU HAD TO FACE IN LAST CHAPTER. ACTUALLY I AM HAVING SOME PROBLEM WITH MY LAPTOP. SO I AM REALLY SORRY.

WINTER ROMANCE: Yes you are right I have a big plan behind this Draco-Astoria thing. Just wait and watch;

CONFUSED: Don't worry it's a Dramione. These new things are the twists about I told you in the summary. So please don't panic and be prepared cause a lot of twists are coming soon

Thank you very much guys for the reviews guys. Please do review more.

CHAPTER 7: DEAL

Hermione was sitting on her bed. Everyone in the manor are preparing for the party. A while ago she got a letter from Harry saying that he and Ginny has broken up and he will tell details in the party. Its quite a shock to her. The two of them were so perfect for each other. Hermione thought, "Does it mean that perfection is not always the best for us?" She remembered Astoria's words 'Destined for'. Are Astoria and Malfoy destined for each other? It felt like all of their friends think so. But we also used to think that Harry and Ginny were destined. Uff! Its so confusing." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She said, "Come in" The door opened and Blaise came in.

"Hey Bree you look tensed. What's wrong?" asked Blaise. "Nothing, I guess" Hermione replied. Blaise did not seem convinced and said, "Well if you do not want to talk about it so its okay. I came here to tell you that mother has asked you to go to her room. Come, I will show you her room" Hermione followed Blaise. Blaise stopped in front of the room and opened the door for her. "Aren't you coming?" asked Hermione. "Nope" said Blaise and left.

Hermione entered into the room and saw her mother. "Briana, come my dear. See I have chosen it as your party dress. You like it?" saying this she showed her a dress gown. Hermione looked at the dress. It was light blue in colour and was very beautiful. She smiled at her mother and said, "I love this mother"Good" said her mother.

After spending time with her mother, Hermione was heading towards her room. Suddenly she realized that she has lost her path. "Damn" she cursed. "Granger!" Hermione turned and saw Draco standing there. "Malfoy! Thank God you are here. I lost my path" Draco smirked and said, "You are happy to see me! This must be the end of the world." Hermione laughed and said, "May be." Draco smiled and said, "Come, I will take you to your room" They started to walk side by side. "Well the preparations are going quite well. After all aunt Donatella is a real perfectionist."said Draco. "Yeah. Umm…. I am a little nervous about the party."No worries. We all will be there. Besides you must have called your friends too, right?" ýeah I have called harry, ron, ginny and other members of the weasly family" replied Hermione. "Good for you. By the way I heard that you and weasel have become an item. Give me a break. You have got a very bad taste. Even Longbotom is a better choice than weasel"Really? Why do you think so?"Come on Granger. You need to have sparks between you and your partner. Never mind there is no spark between you two. It seems like you will have to be together that's why you are a couple not because you like each other."I don't know about it. But I must say you and Astoria are really a good looking couple. I never thought you will get such a sweet girl"Me neither. Astoria is the best thing that has happened to me."You really love her, don't you?"Of course I do"You know like other girls I also used to dream of a prince charming. Astoria has got hers but I guess I will never get mine"Why do you think so?"Don't you see I am a nerd? I am not beautiful, smart or gorgeous like others"Who said that? I think you are very smart and of course beautiful. I mean it" Hearing this Hermione's cheeks turned red and thousands of butterflies started to fly in her heart. Draco continued,"Never underestimate yourself. You deserve the best. Mark my words you can have anyone you want." Hermione became surprised and said, "Do you really mean it?"Of course or I wouldn't have told you to mark my words,"Lets see If your words come true" Draco smirked and said, "Well then let's make a deal. If my words come true, you will obey whatever I say for one day and if the opposite happens, I will obey you for one day. So deal?" Hermione nodded and said, "Deal. It feels like you are very confident about it."Of course, I am. I have never ever lost a deal. Well here's your room" said Draco. "Thank you." Draco smirked, "My pleasure. See you tomorrow in the party."

A/N: like it or hate it? Please review


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: OMG! I am sooooo happy that I have got so many reviews. Thank you a lot and please keep reviewing like this and I am really sorry that I kept you waiting so long.

RRAINBOW BREAKER: Thank you very much for reading my story and also for your advice. I will keep that in mind.

CHAPTER 8: My mind always turns to u

Hermione was getting ready to go to bed. All the time she was thinking about only one thing- Draco's every word. She could not help thinking about him, his grey eyes, his blond hair, his arrogant smirk, his mischievous smile. Hermione told herself, "What's wrong with me? I am thinking about Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! I have never felt like this"

"Uff! Am I getting crazy? It feels like I can't control my mind. My mind always keeps going to Malfoy. I shouldn't be thinking about him" Hermione looked at the watch and out it was getting late. "Come on Hermione, you have your entire life to think but now you need to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. So please sleep." Hermione told herself and closed her eyes. After trying for a while she fell asleep.

The next day Hermione woke up early in the morning. Even during sleeping she dreamt Draco. She decided to think about it and started to get ready. Then she came down to the dining room. Her parents and Blaise were already there. She greeted, "Good morning" Her family smiled at her. Her father said, "Bree, today's the big day. You ready?" "Well, I guess I am." "haha.. no worries Bree. It will be good" said her mother.

In the afternoon she got a floo call from Harry. Harry smiled sadly, "Hey Mione" "Harry you okay? What happened between you and Ginny?" Hermione said anxiously. "It's the same old story. She thinks we aren't destined for each other. We won't be able to adjust with each others life." Replied Harry. "What! That's totally rubbish. How can she be so sure? Its ridiculous. Its…"

Harry interrupted, " Mione chill okay? At first I also thought these things but then I realized she is right. I know you would say that I and Ginny seemed perfect but Mione perfection is not always the one that makes you happy." "I don't understand these things Harry. It seems like everyone around me has become philosopher or melodramatic or something." Hermione said angrily.

"Be honest Mione. Didn't you ever have second thoughts about Ron?" asked Harry. "umm" Harry interrupted, "Don't lie Mione. I know this thing is bothering you these days. Don't force yourself Mione cause in relations and love type things if you force yourself, then you will regret for your entire life."

Hermione was looking too shocked. Harry continued, "And you know what I am happy Ginny did this or none of us could be happy" "So what do you want me to do about the relation between me and Ron?" asked Hermione.

"That depends on you. If you know what you want and are also sure that its not Ron then go ahead tell him."

Hermione kept thinking about her conversation with Harry all the time and of course the same old Draco Malfoy. In the evening her mother came to help her to get dressed. "You look beautiful Bree" her mother said. Hermione smiled, "Thank you." After that her mother left.

At that time Blaise came in. "Whoa! Bree you look awesome. No red blooded man can keep his eyes off from you, not even Draco." Hermione raise an eyebrow and said, "How did Malfoy came into this?" Blaise laughed and said, "I mentioned his name as a complement. Though he is with Astoria, he will at least stare at you. Okay now lets come to the work. I came here to take you as you will appear in the party with me"

"So shall we, dear sister mine? Blaise offered her a hand. Hermione smiled and took his hand. They headed towards the party room. It was decorated beautifully. When they arrived, Mr. Dimitri Zabini announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, here come my very beautiful daughter Briana Zabini and my very handsome son Blaise Zabini. Please welcome them with a round of applause"

Everyone looked at them and clapped. Blaise was right, almost every man of the room was looking at Hermione. She felt really uneasy. She looked through the crowd to see a certain blond haired and grey eyed person. But she couldn't see him. She wondered if he had at least stared at her like Blaise said.

Then she thought, "What's wrong with you Hermione? You want Draco Malfoy to notice you! Are you getting crazy?"

Her parents then took her to introduce with some people. After maybe an whole hour she got rid off that introduction part. She felt relieved and took a deep breath.

"Got tired, are we?" said a voice behind her. She recognized the voice, turned around and said, "Maybe a little." Draco smirked at her. "I didn't see you at the beginning. Where were you?" asked Hermione. "I was with some family members of mine in the garden at that time." "I see" said Hermione.

Draco kept smirking at her. She asked,"What?" "Well, It's a little surprising that in this party among these whole people you actually looked for me." Draco replied. "Hermione blushed, "umm.. actually" Draco interrupted, "Its okay. I know you couldn't help it after all my charm is irresistible." Hermione stared at him and then they both started to laugh.

Hermione said, "Nice sense of humour but I didn't find your charm irresistible." "Well you at least admit that I have got my charm" smirked Draco. Hermione wanted to look irritated but could not help smiling.

Suddenly Draco's eyes got locked at the entrance stare case of the room. Hermione followed his eye sight and saw Astoria was standing at the stare. She has just arrived there. She was looking stunning in an emerald coloured dress.

Draco said, "Excuse me, Granger" Then he headed towards Astoria. Draco reached there and took Astoria's hand and kissed it. They both smiled at each other.

Hermione felt empty at that time. She didn't know why. The people who were looking at her awhile ago, were now totally drooling at Astoria. Astoria and Draco started to walk hand in hand in the room.

The guests were all admiring the couple. The couple went to Mr. and Mrs Zabini and greeted them. Mr Zabini said, "Astoria, Draco you both look amazing together." Draco smirked and Astoria said, "Thank you uncle Dimitri"

At that time a reporter of The Daily Prophet approached them and asked if they could pose for a picture. Astoria and Draco agreed and gave a pose holding each other. Hermione thought, "No doubt Its going to be one of the cover photos of the next day's Prophet. After all Prophet always sides the rich, powerful, ancient royal families."

"Hey Hermione" She suddenly heard her name and turned to see who was that. She saw Harry and Ron standing there.

"Hey Harry. Hey Ron", Hermione greeted. "We've been calling you for a while but you didn't hear us" said Harry. "Ooh! Sorry. Actually I wasn't paying attention." Said Hermione.

"Of course you weren't as Malfoy has got your whole attention" Ron said angrily. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "Oh! Please Mione don't act like you don't know anything. I saw you two were talking and laughing with each other. And after he went to that Greengrass girl, your eyes never left him for a second." Snapped Ron.

"Ronald, he is now my friend. So I can talk and laugh with him whenever I want and for your information I was watching Malfoy and Astoria together like others who were doing the same." Hermionde said angrily.

"Stop it guys. Arguing won't take you to anywhere. Please stop doing this Childish thing." said Harry. Hearing this they both appologised to Harry and Ron appologised to Hermione but it didn't seem she forgave him.

After awhile Ginny joined them. She and Harry were normal with each other. It seemed they had both overcome and approached forward. The four of them kept talking. Hermione looked for Draco for several times and always found him with Astoria and their friends and family members.

She thought, "Was Ron telling the truth that I was always watching Malfoy? What's wrong with me?"

Suddenly she heard Blaise calling her. "Blaise, you called me?" she asked. "Yes. I think for a little show off you should dance. With whom would like to dance?"said Blaise.

Hermione looked at the dance floor and saw Astoria-Draco, Theo-Daphne and some other guests were dancing. She looked at Harry and said, "Harry' come let's dance" Harry said, "What! Mione you know I'm a very bad dancer." "Harry I'm not good either. Please for me?" said Hermione. "Okay" Harry nodded.

"Blaise, you dancing with whom?" asked Hermione. Blaise smirked and turned to Ginny, "Well, Miss Ginevra Weasley I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" Ginny smirked back and said, "I would love to"

This shocked Hermione and Ron very much. But Harry seemed okay with that. Then they went to the dance floor. Hermione danced with Harry but her eyes were always at Draco.

Suddenly song changed and they were asked to switch partners. Hermione moved back from Harry and bumped into a person.

As she was going to appologise she realized it was actually Draco. Draco smirked and took her arms and started to dance. Hermione felt like the emptiness of heart was filled with thousands of daffodils and butterflies. "So, enjoying the party?" asked Draco. Hermione looked at his face and replied, "Yeah kinda." Draco smirked, "Don't worry, you will get used to these things."

"umm Malfoy it felt like you and Astoria are trending in the media and also in society." said Hermione.

Draco smiled and said, "I and Astoria are both from two ancient pureblood families. We both later will join our family businesses which are the most demanding and important in the entire magical world. Besides as we are together, the media found that after our marriage the Malfoy and Greengrass business will be joint and then we will kinda rule the economy, market and ministry of the entire magical world. That's why they are so interested in us."

"You will marry Astoria?" asked Hermione. Draco became surprised and said, "Obviously I will as we love each other. Why do you ask?" "Well, it feels weird to talk about marriage as we are only 19 now."replied Hermione.

Draco said, "I see. By the way did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" Hermione smiled and said, "No but its okay. You don't have to."

"Oh! Come on Granger. Almost all the ladies in this room will die to hear a complement from me. A complement from me will make their day." Draco smirked. "I am not like them" Hermione said

"Yes you are different and of course unique. It is the thing of yours I like the most" Draco said. Hermione didn't say anything but she had to admit to herself that hearing these things from Draco really made her day.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long but guys frankly speaking I'm really heartbroken. My last updated chapter was the longest chapter I have written. I really gave my heart and soul in writing it. But I got very less reviews. Even some of my regular readers and reviewers didn't review it. Was the chapter so bad that you guys didn't care to review the chapter? I am really feeling bad. Okay let's see what I get for this one. Please don't hesitate to tell me if I've done anything wrong. But please review. And the readers who have reviewed, I really thank you from my heart. Please keep reviewing like this. CHAPTER 9:

Little chit chat

Hermione really enjoyed the dance with Draco. The song ended and they stopped dancing. Hermione looked around her and saw that Harry-Astoria, Theo-Ginny and Blaise-Daphne were standing around her. Because of the switching partners, they were with each others' partners.

Harry and Astoria approached towards them. Astoria smiled and said, "Hey Briana" Hermione smiled back, "Hi Astoria" "Sorry I couldn't come to you early as I had to greet a lot of other people" said Astoria. "Its okay" replied Hermione.

"So did you enjoy dancing with Draco?" asked Astoria. Hermione hesitated, "Umm yeah. He's a very good dancer and umm…" She was interrupted by their laugh.

Hermione looked at them and found laughing. Harry said, "Astoria, I told you. Now you owe me 20 galleons." Astoria replied, "Yeah yeah whatever. I was so sure that I was gonna win the bet."

Draco looked at Harry and Astoria and smirked, "Now I understand. Well I did expect it from Astoria but not from you, Potter. I never thought you would bet on something concerning you friend."

Harry was going to say something but Hermione cut him off "What are you talking about?" Astoria smirked and said, "While Harry and I were dancing, we were talking about you. He said that you think too much about every minor and major thing."

Astoria continued, "Then he told me to ask you after the dance that if you enjoyed dancing with Draco. I asked him why. He said that you will hesitate answering as he and I are together. I said that you would never do that. He said he could bet on it. So here we are and apparently I have lost the bet."

Hermione glared at Harry, "What it is, Harry?" Harry was looking very scared and nervous. He said, " Look, mione I don't know what came over me. I think drank a lot today."

Draco said, "Oh! No no Potter. Its not for your drinking, its for your spending a handful time with a very charming, beautiful and cunning Slytherin. You know we Slytherin got a thing that can influence anyone."

Astoria smirked and looked at Hermione, "I'm sorry. We just did that for fun" Hermione smiled and said, "Hey you don't have to apologize. I didn't mind. I was just pretending to be mad at you."

Draco teased, "You can pretend Granger! Ooh! Your Slytherin side is getting revealed, I guess." Hermione slightly punched him in the arm. Then they all started laughing.

Hermione thought, "This party doesn't seem so bad. But I have to ask Harry how he did figure out that Draco does nervous me."

A/N: Like it or hate it? Please review.


End file.
